Boys Over Flowers
by Dissonanita
Summary: Based on the Korean drama and some of the Japanese version. You will when you read it. But instead of Jan Di, an American skater, bad girl joins Shinhwa High where she mets F4. How will the four boys and the rest of her classmates react to her headstrong, rules out the window attitude?
1. Bullying is a No No

I rubbed my eyes as I glided along the sidewalk on my skateboard. I was on my way to my new school.

As I reached the very big fancy building with fancy cars dropping off kids dressed in the same uniform as me.

Damn skirt!

I stepped off my board, pushing down on the end making it lift up so I could grab it. I walked up the starts to find the office.

Everyone stopped and stare at me as I walked. I figured they would. They are Korean, me not so much. I am white and American. Born and raised in good old California.

My hair was light brown and fell against my back, a black beanie rested on my head. My blue eyes watched everyone.

What also probably made them stop and stare were my visible pericings and tattoos. My hair was tucked in behind my right ear showing off my industrial pericing, my two hoop cartilage pericings and my three ear lobe pericings. Because of the short skirt part of the anchor tattoo on my left thigh showed. I refused to wear the thigh high stocks so the two koi, one silver and blue, the other gold and red, that were wrapped around my right ankle showed as well.

I soon found the office. Thankful for my quick ability to learn different laungues in a short amount of time, I walked up to the lady at the desk.

"May I help you?" She asked in Korean.

"I'm the new student." I replied in Korean, being careful with my words

"Name?" She asked

"Johns Desdemona." I said feeling weird for saying my last name first.

She handed me my class number, locker number and combination, and a map of the grounds. This school was like a big college in the states. It was huge. I was so going to get lost.

I stepped out of the office to see a bunch of students running and screaming. I followed them.

I ended up on the roof with students beating up another student. His face was bleeding and he stepped up on to the edge. Ready to jump.

The fuck?

I pushed my way through the wall of students. Grabbing the kid as he was about to jump, pulling to safety.

"What are you thinking?!" I yelled in English

He looked at me for a second.

"I got a red card." He stated in English

Thank god. I was too stun to speak Korean.

"Red card?" I asked ignoring the yells behind me

"From the F4. You're new aren't you." He said

I nodded. "F4?"

"Flower four." He answered

I stared laughing.

Flower four? His kidding right?

His face said no.

Someone grabbed my shoulder. I quickly turned throwing them to the ground. I turned to the group.

"Go. Away." I said in English.

They understood as the walked away.

I sat down next to the kid and asked him to explain the F4.

After a long explanation I knew one thing. F4 were the richest guys in school.

They were bullies.

Bullying is a big no no to me.

Next day the paper was calling me wonder girl. My parents thought they were right about Korea bring out the good in me.

To many things to do with my new life.

But one thing at a time.

Starting with F4.


	2. F4

I walked to the front door fixing the very annoying skirt, skateboard in hand.

I had stayed up all night researching this F4. And it wasn't that hard to find information on them.

The leader was Gu Jun Pyo. He was heir to the Shinhwa group. He has probably never had to work for anything. I saw pictures of him too. He had black curly hair that had to be a perm. A fake smile and his eyes held nothing.

Yoon Ji Hoo is Gu Jun Pyo's best friend. He is the grandson of the formar Korean President. And he seems to have a love for music.

So Yi-jeong is the youngest member of F4. He is a playboy and a potter. His family owns the largest museum in Korea.

Last is Song Woo-bin. His family owns the largest construction company and is hinted to have ties with the underground, the Mafia.

Four boys. No sense of how to earn and work hard.

They never had to live on the streets.

Never had to begg for money.

Never had to worry about tomorrow.

Never had to worry about filling their bellies.

Because of my adopted parents, Alexander and Kathy Johns neither did I but that life taught me many things.

I walked into the building and was on my way to class when students pushed pass me screaming and chanting "F4."

I pushed my way through and saw them. I knew who they were by the pictures. Leading them was of course Gu Jun Pyo. Behind him was Song Woo-bin, So Yi-jeong and Yoon Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo was in a white suit while Woo-bin and Yi-jeong was in grey suits and Jun Pyo was in black.

The little shits didn't even have to wear the uniform.

A girl went up to Gu Jun Pyo with a cake she baked herself.

He shoved it in her face and walked away without a word. Three other girls laughed and said he won't eat anything not made by his cooks.

Well that's just rude. He and the other boys walked off. The three girls came up to me.

Oh good!

"Oh my god." The middle one screeched in English

I think she was trying to be impressive.

"Dude I don't care who you are, what you are or what you want. I need to go change this god damn unform." I said in English walking away

I found the nearest bathroom. If they could throw around their family names and not wear the uniform so was I.

I changed into the extra clothes in my bag. Blue, ripped jeans, black t shirt with Alice Cooper on it. And my black skate shoes.

Fuck rules.

Everyone stared. But no one said anything.

Later that day I had a chocolate ice cream cone and was happily enjoying it. Till I tripped and my ice creams landed on a shoe.

Gu Jun Pyo's shoe.

"New girl. Lick it." He said not evening looking at me.

I crawled over whipped the ice cream onto my fingers. I stood up and covered his face in ice cream.

"There you go. Much better." I stated

All four boys looked horrified.

I grabbed my skaskateboard and skated away.


End file.
